


First time kissed.

by aonuma



Series: Miyuki Kazuya / Narumiya Mei [1]
Category: daiya - Fandom, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aonuma/pseuds/aonuma
Summary: The first time it happens, it’s innocent, awkward and sloppy; an act manifested out of a child’s curiosity about the world of the ‘adult’ unknown.





	First time kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I've written a fic in a Really long time guys I'm so sahfgdhjk I've only touched ao3 to read other fics rather than write any myself in so many years now so I hope what I wrote makes sense lmAO

The first time it happens, it’s innocent, awkward and sloppy; an act manifested out of a child’s curiosity about the world of the ‘adult’ unknown. 

\---------------------------------------------- 

Mei believes in the wives’ old tale of the first kiss’ importance --- a concept everpresent in his sisters’ discussions about their crushes and their hopes for a supposedly magical first kiss --- and despite acknowledging the ease with which he could share a kiss with one of his female friends if he’d just ask ( something about his ‘ _good looks_ ’, he remembers his sister saying once ), the direness of the thought leaves plenty to be desired, and so he scratches off the thought within seconds of its arrival. His determination to receive a kiss on the lips during his years in Junior High persists however, and he attempts to think of alternatives to the boring, distasteful idea of giving his first one to a person he’ll easily forget in a couple years’, maybe weeks’ time, but he remains in a slump until one day, one week after his inner infatuation with the romantic notion had begun.

The answer comes to him like lightning on that day, in the form of a fellow baseball player he’d had the chance of growing more familiar with over the course of several months past but with whom he would fairly rarely meet for whatever reason, a catcher who’d managed to catch his attention at the same time as his battery member’s strike, a boy he kept wishing to face again, and again, and again, ever since their first game against each other ( someone Mei’s _certain_ he’ll never forget, no matter what ).

Mei grins at the sudden realization and he waits until after their match, --- it’s a close win for Mei’s team, but it’s their _win_ nonetheless --- and the pride of shutting Kazuya down at each of his at-bats surges through his body, transforming itself into much needed courage; the anxiety from the ( high ) possibility of being rejected by his friend and losing the _one_ person worthy enough in his eyes for everything that Mei stands for subsided in the spur of the moment.

\---------------------------------------------- 

After both teams finish gathering their belongings and exit the stadium, Mei takes a look around and blue eyes descend effortlessly on the object of his current fixation, long strides taken to reach the other before they have to part ways again, each boarding their respective bus.

Mei opens his mouth to take in a confident breath then and he utters rather loudly a cheerful “Kazuya!”, which turns out to be a perhaps anticipated deed, as Kazuya turns around before the first syllabus of his name even has the chance to roll off of Mei’s tongue properly ( and Mei is resolved to _ignore_ the slight flutter in his chest that arises when he thinks about how well Kazuya’s come to know him despite the few times they’d had the time to actually talk before ).

Once he makes eye contact with the other’s brown pair though, the frown gracing Kazuya’s features and the irritation emanating at the mere sight of Mei become intelligible ( he guesses it’s the loss that’s annoying Kazuya rather than he himself, but Kazuya’s expression doesn’t fail to sting Mei, just a little ), and he feels his bravery begin to falter, because _maybe today isn’t the best day to ask_ , but before his thoughts can evolve into something akin to insecurities, a familiar voice breaks the silence with a “What?” and Mei is forced to continue with the plan, less he wants to make a fool out of himself, in front of Kazuya no less.

“Wanna meet up later today, at the usual spot? There’s something I want to try, and I want you to help me with it.” Vague words fall out of the enclosure of his mouth almost effortlessly and if Mei hadn’t known himself better, he’d have thought there wasn’t even an _inch_ of hesitation nor nervousness present in his entire body at the time ( the truth’s far from it, and while he’s aware that most of the time he’s like an open book --- wearing his emotions on his sleeves shamelessly, he hopes _right now_ ’s not one of those times ).

There’s another silence and Mei abstains from swallowing the anxiety building at the back of his throat while Kazuya stares at him in what seems like ages, but his facade remains poised, _unbothered_ , as he awaits the other’s response.

“Alright,” echoes in Mei’s ears and when Kazuya accepts his invitation Mei’s muscles relax instantly, a half-cocky, half-genuine smile brandishing his face. “I’ll be there at 6. Don’t be late, or I’ll leave.”

Kazuya’s harsh words have little to no effect on Mei’s mood however and he utters a slightly more gleeful “Sure!” than he’d originally intended, before he wavers Kazuya goodbye and makes his way to the team’s bus, embarking it and starting to think up ways in which to win Kazuya over in order to end the day with a ‘romantic kiss’ from the other ( the thought of kissing Kazuya is pleasant, and he figures he likes Kazuya; has admired him since they first met, and his feelings must have morphed steadily into something akin to a _crush_ ).

\----------------------------------------------

The clock strikes 5:45 pm and Mei’s already at the agreed on place, not wanting to risk showing up even _one_ minute late and being met with total vacantness because the obstinate catcher’d stuck to his promise and left before Mei could even make it there. 

The remaining 15 minutes pass terribly slowly in Mei’s eyes and his nerves start to build up again in both expectation of what’s to come and anxiety that Kazuya might not show up after all, until he catches a glimpse of Kazuya’s approaching figure and he lights up inadvertently, before the sight is properly taken in and Mei’s brows furrow briefly in confusion, eyes locked on Kazuya’s mitt.

It is only _then_ that Mei comprehends the fact that Kazuya might have misunderstood his intentions as a person for his intentions as a pitcher, for a desire to possibly show him a new type of pitch he’d worked on, and the possibility that the catcher might’ve agreed to the meeting only because it was solely related to baseball felt like ice cold water had been poured over him.

“So, what did you want to try, that you couldn’t without me?” Kazuya’s tone is lighter than in their previous conversation and Mei notices the other’s expectant look, augmenting his own tension. He tries to come up with a reply to the unexpected situation, but the only sentence he manages to string together is, “It’s not about baseball, Kazuya.”

The instant his words are released into the air, it’s Kazuya’s turn to be puzzled, and Mei can see him struggle between loosening and tightening his grip on the mitt, numerous questions probably surfacing in Kazuya’s mind, although only one grew victorious over the others. “... What is it about, then?”

Despite knowing what the question would be well before it was articulated, there’s no answer from Mei’s side for a long couple of seconds, yet he tries to ultimately declare his wish, albeit hesitantly; eyes darting more on their vicinity than on Kazuya. “Actually, I ...” He stops at the critical moment and thinks about lying, about coming up with something else on the spot, something plausible and less likely to destroy their hardly won friendship; but he opts not to, and continues with his statement, sapphire hues returning to look directly into the auburn pair. “I wanted to try kissing, and there was no one else I could think of asking, and you said yes to meeting up, so I thought we could ...” 

The moment the statement is made, Mei feels an odd sense of relief that is however quickly replaced by growing agitation at the catcher’s eerie quietness, and Mei begins to regret his choice of being truthful, of asking Kazuya to meet up with him for anything other than baseball, for thinking Kazuya’d actually accept to kiss him when he had no reason to, when they weren’t even that close in the first place.

Kazuya’s expression is unreadable and Mei thinks the other might just leave without a word any moment now, erase any proof of having ever interacted with Mei and start thinking of him as repulsive for not only thinking about kissing another boy, but also attempting to go through with the idea.

“I didn’t know what you wanted was to _kiss_ me.”

 _There it is_ , Mei thinks, and braces himself for rejection at best and a list of ruthless insults at worst. He doesn’t think Kazuya’s that type of person, but it’s not as if they’re the best of friends, so he tries to prepare for either scenario just in case.

What comes instead of either of Mei’s thoughts is a “Why me?”, and when Mei looks up at Kazuya again in bewilderment at the reaction, the other’s face is serene, but still indecipherable in regards to his thoughts and intentions.

“... What?”

“Why me?”

Kazuya repeats the query once more and Mei’s left to wonder what he’s thinking ( of him, of the situation and _why does he care_ ), but decides to be sincere for what it’s worth.

“Because you’re _Kazuya_.” The answer is definitely not what Kazuya’s expecting, Mei can easily tell from the way the other’s brows arch again in a mixture of what seems to be scepticism and stupefaction, but Mei doesn’t stop there, and instead pushes on, taking the chance to say what he thinks ( if he’s going to lose Kazuya’s friendship either way, now’s a better moment than most to be genuine, because what if he doesn’t get a _next time_ with him? ). “I like* Kazuya, even with your annoying personality and foul mouth, and I want to remember my first kiss fondly when I grow up, so it’s obvious if there’s anyone I want to have it with, it’s you, Kazuya!”

Mei’s tone turns louder by the half of his statement, and once he’s done with it he expects Kazuya to react in some way, _any_ way, but he’s met with silence anew and he’s about to resign to it, when he hears Kazuya say a single word.

“... Okay.”

“Huh?”

“We can kiss, then.”

“... Huh??”

Mei’s eyes widen as he tries to grasp Kazuya’s calm answer, now one _he_ certainly didn’t expect, and he sits still, staring at Kazuya in disbelief. _Is this some sort of joke?_

“You’re not going to? After you talked about it so brazenly.”

“Wh--- Of course I’m going to! Just ...”

Mei swallows the lump in his throat at the validation of Kazuya’s consent and realization that he will _kiss_ Miyuki Kazuya rather than be shunned by him, and he inches closer to the catcher, emotions from elation, to incredulity, to nerves rushing over him like a cascade. He inhales shakily thus and puts a hand on Kazuya’s cheek and the other on Kazuya’s shoulder, steadying himself; heartbeat reverberating thorough his entire frame, the sound of it nearly enough to burst his eardrums from the inside.

When Kazuya looks into his eyes, Mei’s cheeks gain more color by the second and they both close their eyes at the same time, Mei starting to lean in until he’s there all the way, lips at last coming to rest on top of Kazuya’s. The feeling is something Mei would’ve never been able to imagine otherwise and he focuses entirely on the softness of Kazuya’s lips, gets lost in Kazuya’s smell and nearly self-destructs when Kazuya kisses him back. 

The kiss is sloppy, like a first kiss should be, but neither Mei nor Kazuya can be bothered to mind when they’re so engulfed by the moment, by all the minute details they want to remember of it.

When they do break apart and they inhale air back into their lungs, they’re almost out of breath from the sheer intensity of it and the distance between their bodies doesn’t grow an inch, instead they rest their foreheads against each other’s while they breathe, slowly regaining their composure. 

“How ... was it?” Mei mutters under his breath after a few seconds, and he’s convinced that Kazuya can hear him just fine, azure eyes rising up from Kazuya’s lips to his eyes, gazing deeply into them as if he’s searching for an answer before Kazuya can give him one, lips curling upwards into a smile. “I like kissing you, Kazuya!”

It is then that Kazuya puts some space between them and averts his eyes from Mei’s scrutiny, arranging his cap as to hide his blush and the red tips of his ears, posture vulnerable. “... It wasn’t that bad.”

The answer baffles Mei and he feels anger building up inside his chest, brows furrowing and mouth open, ready to protest, when he’s cut off by one of Kazuya’s near whispers. “I guess ... I like kissing you too, Mei.”

Mei’s emotions feel like a rollercoaster and he goes through yet another fluctuation of them --- the number of which he’s already lost count as it increases with every word Kazuya utters ---, and he starts to giggle at what he can now recognize as Kazuya’s embarrassment, a candid smile blessing Mei’s features while he gleams, and in Kazuya’s eyes Mei resembles an angel under the orange sky that begins to set.

After a couple more seconds, Mei’s giggling comes to a halt but he retains his toothy smile, and when his brows arch upwards, he asks in anticipation, “Do you wanna kiss again?”

Kazuya’s breath hitches at the sight for a fleeting moment before his cheeks flush again subtly and Mei huddles closer, until Kazuya’s response prompts him to eradicate any existent distance inbetween them afresh and Kazuya at long last lets go of his mitt, allowing it to hit the ground while his attention switches entirely on Mei.

“... Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> "like*" = In Japan, there are multiple ways to tell someone you like them, and I thought of this one as the "Daisuki" one, since it gets across the romantic intent!


End file.
